Squirtle
|} |height-ftin=1'08" |height-m=0.5 |weight-lbs=19.8 |weight-kg=9.0 |abilityn=d |ability1=Torrent |abilityd=Rain Dish |egggroupn=2 |egggroup1=Monster |egggroup2=Water 1 |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=1 |evde=1 |expyield=63 |oldexp=66 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=31 |color=Blue |catchrate=45 |body=06 |pokefordex=squirtle |generation=1 |friendship=70}} Squirtle (Japanese: ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Squirtle is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. In the past, was its signature move. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found The anime has shown that it can be found living on secluded islands with other members of its evolutionary line. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gary's Squirtle Squirtle was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his first choice for his starter Pokémon. However, when he arrived at 's lab, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. It was shown battling and defeating Samurai's . It wasn't until The Ties that Bind that it was revealed that the Trainer who took Squirtle was none other than Gary Oak, Ash's rival. By then, it had already evolved into a . Ash's Squirtle The first real Squirtle appeared in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad were a gang of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers. Ash befriended and captured their leader, while the rest of them became a firefighting group. Squirtle stayed with Ash until The Fire-ring Squad!, when it returned to the Squirtle Squad. Squirtle Squad The Squirtle Squad were a gang of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers. Ash befriended and captured their leader, while the rest of them became a firefighting group. May's Squirtle received her own from in The Right Place and the Right Mime. May's Squirtle was very young and timid but was used in several contests. Squirtle was later revealed to have evolved into prior to Staging a Heroes Welcome. Team Go-Getters The main character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! special is a Squirtle that claims that he used to be human. He joins Team Go-Getters in their rescue work. While he can't use , he is happy to use because it looks pretty. Tierno's Squirtle A Squirtle appeared in Summer of Discovery!, under the ownership of . Tierno's Squirtle had evolved into Wartortle by the time off Good Friends, Great Training! and then into Blastoise by Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Other Numerous wild Squirtle appeared in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. In Journey to the Starting Line!, a set of the three Kanto starter Pokémon in which a boy named was supposed to choose from as his starting Pokémon were scared off by Ash's Tauros. , , , and Gilbert had to split up and find the three missing Pokémon. Squirtle was the second one found. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon was stuck in a tree that was hanging over a cliff. Ash's Bulbasaur managed to catch the Squirtle before it could fall off the cliff. Another Squirtle was seen with Professor Oak in A Six Pack Attack! along with a and . Professor Oak showed off another Squirtle along with a Bulbasaur and Charmander during the Kanto Fair. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances Two Squirtle appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. One was under the ownership of a while the other was under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. In The Ultimate Test, a was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. Squirtle also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, The Breeding Center Secret and Dueling Heroes. A 's Squirtle appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Squirtle appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A Squirtle appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as a fantasized Pokémon. A Squirtle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Squirtle appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!, falling in love with a . A Squirtle appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. A Squirtle appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Squirtle appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Trainer's Squirtle appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Pokédex entries attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Blue's Squirtle chose Squirtle as his starter Pokémon in File 1: Red. He later used it to battle 's and won with ease. Sometime before Red went to the Pokémon Tower in File 2: Cubone, Squirtle evolved into . It was shown later as a in File 4: Charizard, when it battled against Red's fully evolved . In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash's Squirtle has been featured in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It first appears in the chapter You Gotta Have Friends. Squirtle's capture is not shown in the manga, it is simply stated when it appears from its Poké Ball that " has been busy since the last comic". Ash's Pikachu also meets an abandoned Squirtle in the chapter Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. This Squirtle, along with other Pokémon, helps Pikachu find the Hidden Village after he is separated from Ash and friends. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Squirtle is a supporting character in the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. He first appears in the chapter Christmas Wishes. Squirtle admires Almond and refers to him as his "big brother". Squirtle also has five sisters which appear in The Five Sisters of Squirtle. Two of his sisters are also Squirtle, twins named Kamee and Kameao. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga stole a Squirtle from , which she nicknamed Blasty. He has since evolved into and then more quickly than the others, possibly due to her innate talent in evolving Pokémon, as acknowledged by the Masked Man. Blasty is never shown in his Squirtle form, (save the contents page of the third volume and a picture Professor Oak had of Green stealing him from his lab). His first appearance, as a Wartortle, is in Wartortle Wars, returning as a Blastoise in Zap, Zap, Zapdos. A Squirtle appeared as a silhouette when explains about in The Jynx Jinx. In They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping, Professor Sycamore has a Squirtle with him. In Pokémon Newspaper Strip Misty has a Squirtle in the Pokémon Newspaper Strip. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga was revealed to have a Squirtle when he was coming up with three grand schemes. In the Pokémon Zensho manga 's starter Pokémon was a Squirtle he received from his grandfather, Professor Oak. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee is seen on the stage Pokéfloats and is the first Pokéfloat to appear. Play begins on its head and arms until it slowly leaves off the bottom of the screen. After traveling through all the Pokéfloats, the screen will be empty for a few seconds before Squirtle pops up and the cycle begins again. Trophy information Retreating into its shell and spitting water at its foes is Squirtle's trademark response to danger. It's one of the three Pokémon that Trainers can receive from Professor Oak in Pokémon Red and Blue. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle and then Blastoise, ramping up its water powers with each evolution. Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a playable Pokémon used by the . It can use to recover from falls as well as , in which case it retreats to its shell and shoots water from the back of it propelling him forwards. It also uses to push enemies with a stream of water. Squirtle is a lightweight and uses various attacks using its shell and moves to combat its foes. It uses in the Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash, . Trophy Information "A Tiny Turtle Pokémon. In times of danger, it pulls its arms and legs inside its shell to protect from enemy attacks. When it conceals its neck, it also shoots a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Its shell not only protects its body, but also reduces water friction when in the water. When leveled up, it evolves into Wartortle." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Squirtle returns as a trophy in both versions of the game. Trophy information NA: At the start of their Pokémon adventures, many aspiring trainers visit Professor Oak to choose one of three starter Pokémon. Squirtle's always a popular choice, what with it being so gosh-darn adorable. When it's in danger, though, it withdraws into its shell and spits a high-pressure burst of water—a bit less adorable. PAL: At the start of their Pokémon adventures, many aspiring trainers visit Professor Oak to choose one of three starter Pokémon. Squirtle's always a popular choice, what with him being so flipping adorable. When it's in danger, though, it withdraws into its shell and spits a high-pressure burst of water, which isn't quite so adorable. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} from Professor Oak after defeating }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Viridian City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |area=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 15, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Ranger School, }} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Arcane Area}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 3}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 3 Blau Salon: Stage 402 Event: (Winking)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |link=Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon|area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Area 07: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Zap Cannon Squirtle|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Zap Cannon Squirtle}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fourth Campaign Squirtle|Japanese|Japan|10|February 11 to 28, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Squirtle}} |Sticker Promotional Kanto Starter Egg Squirtle|Japanese|Japan|1|September 1 to 30, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Squirtle}} |Kanto Starter Egg Squirtle|Korean|South Korea|1|November 8 to 11, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Squirtle}} |Kanto Starter Egg Squirtle|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|February 14 to March 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Squirtle}} |Pokémon Lab Squirtle|Japanese region|Online|5|July 8 to November 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Squirtle}} |2016 World Championships Squirtle|All|United States|5|August 19 to 21, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Squirtle}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Squirtle|Japanese|hide|5|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Squirtle_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Squirtle|English|hide|5|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Squirtle}} |Gym Leader Castle Squirtle|French|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Squirtle}} |Gym Leader Castle Squirtle|German|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Squirtle}} |Gym Leader Castle Squirtle|Italian|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Squirtle}} |Gym Leader Castle Squirtle|Spanish|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Squirtle}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Squirtle|Japanese|PGL|10|October 14, 2010 to May 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Squirtle}} |Global Link Squirtle|Korean|PGL|10|May 11, 2011 to May 11, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Squirtle}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|—|100|5|*|'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -exclusive moves Side game data |- ! |P2=I'm down to half HP... |P3=I might not make it... I want to rest inside my shell... |PL=Yes! Leveled up! |Partner=yes |PP1=Let's give it our best, ! |PP2=I'm starting to feel it... |PP3=Graah... I'm almost done... Help me, ... |PPL=Yeah! I leveled! }} |- |- |- from its mouth. }} |- |- ! }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=008 |name2=Wartortle |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=009 |name3=Blastoise |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia * released a one-dollar coin featuring Squirtle as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Squirtle on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * As a species, Squirtle has been trained most frequently of all the Kanto starter Pokémon by major anime Trainers, with , , , and each owning one. Origin Squirtle appears to be based on s. Name origin Squirtle is a combination of ''squirt (to spray and small child) and turtle, for its turtle-like appearance. Zenigame is the Japanese word 銭亀 (baby pond turtle). According to 's television program PokéQuiz, "'Zeni' is an old-fashioned word for money. Squirtle's shells look like old coins, so that's how they got their name!" In other languages |fr=Carapuce|frmeaning=From and . Puce can also be a term of affection for something cute |es=Squirtle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schiggy|demeaning=From |it=Squirtle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬부기 Kkobugi|komeaning=From and |bg=Скуиртъл Skuirtŭl|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=車厘龜 Chēlèihgwāi|zh_yuemeaning=Partial transliteration of its Japanese name. May be taken from |zh_cmn=傑尼龜 / 杰尼龟 Jiéníguī|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character in the name means turtle |he=סקווירטל Squirtel|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |hi=स्क्वर्ट्ल Squirtle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Smápisl |ismeaning= |id=Skuitel (Pokémon Pocket Monsters only)|idmeaning=Corruption of English name |lt=Švirkšlys|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Сквиртл Skvirtl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |ar=سكويرتل Squirtle|armeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Squirtle * Gary's Squirtle * May's Squirtle * Tierno's Squirtle * Squirtle Squad * Blasty * Squirtle (MPJ) * Team Go-Getters * Squirtle (Super Smash Bros.) External links * Snapshots of Squirtle from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * |} 007 007 Squirtle (default) de:Schiggy fr:Carapuce it:Squirtle ja:ゼニガメ pl:Squirtle zh:杰尼龟 https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Squirtle_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Category:Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Owned By Ash Ketchum Category:Pokemon Owned By Gary Oak